


Losing The Battle

by FantasiesFlower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: DarkShipping Bingo 2016, Darkshipping, Darkshipping Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiesFlower/pseuds/FantasiesFlower
Summary: He couldn't lose, he just couldn't. But somehow, someway, he did. It shows how crushing a defeat can on a person who has never lost.





	

_Why?_

_Why did this happen?_

Atem took deep, shaky breaths, his body weakened. He swallowed a lump in his throat, coughing. How could he have lost? He needed to win this, for Yugi’s friends, Yugi’s family. He bit his lip, trying his best to stand up, but only ended up in falling on his butt.

His vision blurred as he saw Bakura walking over to him, laughing. He put his hand over the puzzle, almost growling at the spirit. He shook his head, willing himself to stand up. “You will not take the puzzle away!”

Bakura laughed, walking ever so closer. “You couldn’t defeat me! What ever made you think that you could ever win against the likes of me!” He let out a cackle, a smirk on his face. “Now, I will take back what belongs to me!’

Atem took a step back, glaring at the other. “I will find a way to defeat you! And I will prevail!” He yelled, his voice full of hope. Hope that wouldn’t last very long.

Bakura shook his head, pushing Atem down to the ground. “That hope will soon run out and then what will you be left with? Your friends? Your family? They can’t save you, they will never be able to save you.”

His eyes widened, clenching his fists. “They will save me. Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey. They will all save me!” He knew that they will, they would never leave him.

Bakura rolled his eyes, scoffing. “Yeah, right. Tell me that when they do come and save you.” He reached down, grabbing the puzzle from Yugi.

Atem was then sealed back inside the puzzle, still having hope that his friends would come save him. That Yugi’s friends would come save him.

__

_**They never came.** _


End file.
